1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser assembly for dispersing a fragrance into the atmosphere. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispenser assembly comprising a sconce cover for housing a fragrance control unit, and which sconce cover optionally contains a decorative design and/or a logo.
2. Description of Related Art
Deodorizers are currently used to deodorize commodes and urinals, particularly in the restrooms of institutions and places frequented by the public, although they may also be used in homes. Deodorizer cabinets or frames are generally provided for such deodorizers. Examples of such cabinets or frames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,705; 5,816,846; and 6,105,916. These dispensers provide a drive selectively using a large or small motor providing an air stream for generating vapor from a wick, ceramic wafers, or discs containing vaporizable deodorant and reversible drive mounting mounted back-to-back. U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,779 discloses a framed fluid delivery device that includes a fluid delivery cartridge for the timed release delivery of a fluid. These known deodorant dispensers are commonly used and recognized by the public because of their use for dispersing fragrances in hostile environments, such as restrooms where it is desirous to control the nature of the atmosphere.
It has become desirable to spray and/or disperse a fragrance into other public places, for example, restaurants, coffee houses, airports, convention centers, shopping centers, theaters, and the like in a manner to produce a pleasant environment and to provide a decorative cabinet or frame.